


The Calm Before Tomorrow ~Danno

by happy29



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 03:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14127339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy29/pseuds/happy29
Summary: It's the evening before a tough day and Danny struggles, and Steve helps.





	The Calm Before Tomorrow ~Danno

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ERamos9696](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERamos9696/gifts).



> This was a writing exercise out of my book that my lovely beta ERamos9696 and I are working on together. I love you for the constant encouragement.  
> I own nothing but my mistakes.

“You realize how crazy tomorrow is going to be, right?” Danny adjusted his head against the down pillow and continued with the imaginary line he was tracing on Steve’s bare skin. The tan skin changing color with the shift of pressure as Danny’s index finger glided across the contour of Steve’s bicep, stopped, then continued on as if on a secret mission. For a moment Steve thought Danny was following a vein in his arm, or the edge of a muscle, but there seemed to be no rhyme or reason to the imaginary pattern Danny’s finger was following.

“You worried?” Steve asked as he shifted his weight. The bed dipped and Danny let his body roll toward Steve. Steve shifted up on an elbow and Danny’s finger fell off the muscle it was tracing and landed on Steve’s chest where it began a new exploration of a map unknown.

Danny shrugged unsure. His brain was telling him he should be worried and on full alert for any and all signs of chaos that might ensue as the day progresses. “Maybe a little on edge.”

“Can you reserve that feeling for tomorrow?” Steve suggested. 

“Not really something that you can flip on and off with a switch, Steven.”

Steve covered Danny’s mouth with his own, effectively silencing the smaller man beside him. He shifted again, and managed to cover Danny’s frame with his own.

“This is all my fault…” Danny choked out a sob. “Matty’s funeral-”  

“Shhh…” Steve whispered against Danny’s jaw when he began to protest. “Let me be your calm tonight.”


End file.
